Sweet Sorrow
by Janevapau
Summary: Go Go Gadgetini's based Prince has been captured by M.A.D and finally gets her memory back in the process. This is a rewrite of an end episode.Minific.


_Ha!The second in my series of **'Go Go Gadgetini's'** based mini-fics! _

_I re-wrote a scene from the actual series how I'd have liked it to have gone, so if you don't want to know what happens in one of the final episodes, it might be advised you don't read it. It contains various spoilers._

**

* * *

**

**Sweet Sorrow**

Buzzing. Whirring.

The sound slowly echoed in Prince's ears as she started to regain conciousness. Her eyes were glazed and whirled around as she attempted to gain a grip on reality. Her mind suddenly snapped back into action and she jerked forwards, causing a viscious rattling sound to fill the large, dark room. "Chains", she thought, "That figures".

She began to wince as a seering pain burned on her head. Her eyebrows was split sending blood dribbling slowly down her face. Letting out a few painful gasps of air, she coughed. Broken ribs, perhaps? Not too surprising though, Dr Claw would have his agents do anything, especially to any followers of Gadget.

She attempted to lift her head, her neck cracking as she tried. Being slumped head down for such a long time, it was no wonder her neck had ceased up. Nothing. Just a dark room with dimmed windows and faint florescent strip lighting that were way up on the incredibly high ceiling.

The door swung open and a figured lurched its way in. The person was still talking to someone as they entered. Prince couldn't tell if the people, or perhaps be it, person, was outside, or on intercom. The person did the most unenthusiastic of salutes and proceed to slowly turn round to face her as the door was slammed shut and locked behind them. Prince heard a faint sigh pass their lips as they began to walk towards her. It was one of Claw's agents. It was obvious as he stepped into the light more. He was dressed in a skin tight, black sneak suit with a grey piece covering his head. She could not tell which one though, as the light was not touching his face yet. The agent sighed once more and turned his back to her.

Prince, hanging by her wrists and now fully aware of her situation, attempted to shift around to conceal parts of her body, as her clothes were torn in various places revealing her underwear beneath. Even in such a situation, she still had some dignity and self respect.

The agent, sighing once more, began to speak. His voice seemed choked and leaving him short of breath with every word. "I..." He swallowed loudly. "I have been put in charge of your interrogation..."

Not being able to keep on her feet for long, Prince slumped downwards again, letting her wrists take her weight once more. Swallowing, she decided she needed to reply. "Interrogation, huh? Don't you mean torture and execution?" As she spoke, her voice took on a more angry tone. The agent removed his head piece and lowered his head, gazing at his feet. "Dr Claw wants you gone now..." It seemed as if he didn't like the situation, just as much as Prince didn't.

Prince spat out some blood that had pooled in her mouth. It seemed she had taken quite a beating.

The agent finally turned around. His eyes made contact with Princes, such sad, sad eyes. Ones that seemed to hold such distant memories for her. She figured it could be her head injuries making her delerious and so Prince decided it was best to shake off the strange, unexplainable feelings. The agent took a step forward and reached out a hand, as if by habit. Prince flinched and tried to back away, but the chain were not that forgiving. He stopped, realising her state of alarm and withdrew his hand. He knew about her and Gadget, how close they had become. He bit his lip at the thought of the pair. "I can't believe you are with him. How could you." She didn't understand anything this man was saying. "Don't you even remember me?" She looked up at him from her deep frown and wondered if there was any solid reason behind her previous 'strange feelings'. "Who are you?" He took a step back as his mind tried to take the words in. He was clearly shocked, but Prince had no idea why. She had no idea who the heck he was.

"Its me, Dick!", he exclaimed as he tried to hold back his tears. He had been waiting so long to finally have a moment alone with her. Since 'the incedent', it appeared she had lost her memory and had no clue as to who everybody was. Him, Dr Claw or even Miss Molly. It hurt him deeply and he cursed Dr Claw for it. Such a perfect life, such perfect plans all ruined. Prince was no longer frowning. Her mind was doing somersaults as she tried to get to grips with this unkown man who claimed she knew him. Faint flashes had suddenly burst into her mind the moment she saw his face and they continued to do so. "Wha-what..?" She swallowed loudly, confused and dazed.

Suddenly something clicked. "D-Dick...?" She remembered his name and his face. Good start. "I-I know you somehow... from somewhere, but..." The agent stepped forwards, smiling that she may be remembering him. Finally.

"Do you remember that time", he began, "In the shipyard? Where you tore your dress and I had to use some netting from the fishing boat to try to stitch it back up?" Prince's eyes sparked, she remembered something more. "I-I remember that I had a gaping hole showing my knickers off to the world." Dick smiled ever so slightly. He wasn't too confident she was getting it JUST yet. "What about when me and you were climbing those hills to get to see the famous Metro City Hill sunset?" More images flashed into Prince's mind. She let out a faint gasp. "I fell... and...", he stepped forwards and finished her sentence. "Rolled all the way down again! Yes!" He uncuffed her and she rubbed at her sore, bleeding wrists. "Then...", she continued, "I sat and watched the sunset..." He grabbed hold of her hands and held them in his. "With?" She blinked and sighed. "With you." "Yes, yes!" she smiled up at him, for some reason, enjoying the smile that he was giving her.

Prince laughed as more memories flooded back to her. Oranges, pinks, reds, greens of the sky... His eyes as they watered when he laughed at her rolling down that hill. The way he held her in his arms as the sun went down... the tender kiss they shared as the moon bathed them in its soft light.

"But", she continued, "I don't understand. If I was with you, then I was... with M.A.D." Dick nodded. She placed a hand to her mouth. "You were an agent too", he said trying his hardest to explain everything, "You worked with the agencies computers. You are Dr Claw and Miss Molly's daughter... and..." Her mind, still reeling, did a few more flip-flops until she was able to reply. "And?" "We were engaged."

She gasped sharply, realising the severity of the situation. She was Gadget's girlfriend, yet she was engaged to an Agent. She was helping Gadget bring down M.A.D, yet she was a part of it. She hated Dr Claw and Miss Molly, but they were her parents. What on earth was going on? She slumped to the ground and placed her head in her bloodstained hands. Dick also sat down and peered at her helpless, blue eyes. "I still love you... you do realise that right?" She lifted her head and stared straight at him. "I know... I still...", her voice trailed off as she fixed her eyes back to the floor. He knew what she meant and scooted over to her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on hers. "You'll always be my sugar-pea", he whispered gently into her ear. Prince, who had rested her head on his chest, smiled, remembering her pet name. She slowly lifted her head and was staring once more into his eyes. The memories were still flooding back. Times when the two would meet in the park at night, or when she first arrived at the HQ. The two were so shy and could only exchange such small glances and smiles.

Dick could tell her mind was doing over time and felt somewhat guilty at the fact he had given her all that information all at once. He tightened his grip around her, bringing her much closer. She perched on top of his legs, wrapping her legs around his waist. At long last, the pair were reunited, the whole thing was sealed with a gentle kiss. After their lips were finally apart, Dick ran his fingers through her purple hair and whispered to her softly. "I love you so much." She nodded and rested her head once more on his chest. Sighing, she knew she had to be sensible. "I know... Which is why you will understand why we can never be together. I am with the police now and I will always be fighting the agency... Fighting you." He knew this. He knew this fact all too well. With tears filling his eyes, he nodded and the two shared one final kiss before he let her go... out of his life. Maybe forever.


End file.
